Dimensius the All-Devouring
|health= 280,000 |money= |faction=Combat |relatives=Spawn of Dimensius|titles = Lord of Evil The Evil Lord Steward of Evil King of Evil He Who Is Evil Master of Evil Archdemon of Evil Evil-Giver Hand of Evil Evil Incarnate Embodiment of Evil The Voidwalkerking King of the Voidwalkers Lord of the Voidwalkers Patriarch of the Voidwalkers Lord of All Voidwalkers King of All Voidwalkers Patriarch of All Voidwalkers Leader of the Voidwalkers Demonlord Lord over all Evils King over all Evils Patriarch over all Evils|occupation = Master of All Evil King of Voidwalkers Lord of Voidwalkers Patriarch of Voidwalkers Master of the Voidwalkers Ruler of the Voidwalkers Demon Master of Evil Demon King Demon Lord Demon Lord of Evil Demon Steward of Evil Demon King of Evil}} The void lord, Dimensius, unleashed his voidwalker armies upon the Ethereals' world of K'aresh and utterly decimated all that stood in his way. A faction of ethereals, the Ethereum, seeks vengeance against Dimensius for its destruction. Dimensius now resides in the exploded ruins of Manaforge Ultris in Netherstorm. Quests * Players help Captain Saeed destroy him as an objective of . * He also taunts players when they finish the quest . Abilities Dimensius Dimensius: * Stationary. * Basic Melee - He hits for about 2500 Shadow damage per hit. Luckily he's slow and immobile. * Shadow Spiral - Deals about 1200 Shadow damage to the target. * Shadow Vault - Deals 1000 Shadow damage and sends the target flying up into the air. * Spawn of Dimensius - Summons 4 Spawn of Dimensius at set locations in the room. * Shadow Rain - Rains Shadow magic down into the room at random spots. Only usable when a Spawn of Dimensius is present. Spawn of Dimensius * Has 6,986 health. * Stationary. * Dimensius Feeding - Channels energy into Dimensius, allowing him to cast Shadow Rain. Saeed's Platoon Captain Saeed (Warrior) * Has 34,464 health. * Cleave - Deals 110% of normal melee damage to a target and it's nearest ally. Protectorate Avenger (Ranged) * Has 10,818 - 11,178 health. * Glaive - Throws a glaive at the enemy, inflicting physical damage. Protectorate Defender (Warrior) * Has 13,522 - 13,972 health. * Glaive - Throws a glaive at the enemy, inflicting physical damage. * Hamstring - Inflicts 20% weapon damage to the enemy, and slows it's movement speed by 60% for 10 sec. Protectorate Regenerator (Priest) * Has 10,818 - 11,178 health. * Holy Bolt - Inflicts Holy damage to an enemy. Strategy Speak to Captain Saeed, and the quest will begin. you are escorted up to Manaforge Ultris by Saeed and a large platoon of Protectorate Ethereals. Along the way, any trash mobs outside will attack, but will be downed quickly and with ease. Speak to Saeed again outside the forge to start the battle. The fight itself is not complicated, just difficult. Dimensius is immobile, but extremely dangerous. The red circle in the center of the room marks his melee range. He likes to cast Shadow Spiral, and will occasionally uses Shadow Vault. At about half health, he will summon his Spawn of Dimensius, and things begin to get nasty for the Platoon. Once the Spawns are destroyed, The fight returns to normal. At that point, it's just a matter of kill or be killed. A strategy for healers is to simply keep Saeed healed and allow him to tank. Also, Dimensius cannot reach you in the hallway, being immobile. This is a convenient exploit for far-ranged classes. Buff the platoon members, as well as the party, before beginning the fight, to make things easier. Quotes Upon destroying the Void Conduit for the quest : * Pathway to The Forge: * * Intro: * * * * Summoning the Spawn of Dimensius: * * Sources External links Category:Lore Category:Named mobs Category:Netherstorm mobs Category:K'aresh Category:Void lords